Death of Innocence
by TK-1138
Summary: War has torn the galaxy apart. With the Lothal Rebels on the run as the Empire's Death Star was destroyed over Yavin IV. The Ghost now captured and being boarded by Lord Vader and his forces. Notice: my old account I forgot the password for the email and my account
1. Chapter 1

The Ghost was crippled, stuck in the bay of a Star Destroyer as well. A TIE Boarding craft attached itself to the portside wall. Stormtroopers aboard the TIE Boarding Craft got loaded and ready, Darth Vader stood there breathing watching them. The TIE Boarder light changed from red to green, the green light reflected off the white armor. The Stormtrooper commander then gave a signal. The explosives were set off. Stormtrooper's quickly moved in.

Sabine was looking at the explosion she shielded her eyes, as several flash bangs went off. "I can't see! I can't see!" She screamed in terror as she heard shots around her. The Ghost was transporting a group of insurgents and weapons. Storm Troopers barged in and kicked her to the ground. They quickly went to beating her with the butts of their guns till she lost conscious, Sabine was dragged off. The rebels who were down the hallway were gunned down. Vader then took his first step onto the Ghost.

Ezra was in his room with his new saber ready. He heard the screams and gunfire. Garazeb was charging down the hall ways yelling "Kid we have company!" Garazeb was then stunned by three Stormtroopers.

"ZEB!"

Ezra came charging out with a vibro blade and sliced down two Storm Troopers. It wasn't long till he was grabbed, and then beaten by the butts of the rifles. Ezra looked up he saw the bodies of the rebel troops being piled up by Storm troopers. He faintly said "No, this can't happen." Just as he said that a Storm Trooper turned around and said "He's still up." The trooper got the butt of the E-11 and shoved it into his face and beat him.

The bridge was chaos. Kanan yelled "Can we get the TIE Boarder off the ship?" Hera looked at several panels and said "No there isn't anything we can do other than wait. It would take hours to get it off, something we don't have." Storm Troopers barged in without warning and beat them to the ground knocking them out.

Vader walked to the cargo hold. Several Stormtrooper's dragged in Sabine. The commander said to Vader "Sir, we've got one. Sabine Wren is her name." Vader turned to her and picked her up. He proceeded to strangle her and ask a question "Where are the senators?"

"Wha-at? Senators."

"The senators this ship was carrying where are they?"

"We don't, have senators."

Sabine blacked out. Vader threw her limp body against the wall. He looked at the commander and ordered "Search the ship, and find information relating to the senators." Vader walked off into the TIE Boarder. He landed on the Star Destroyer with the bodies of the rebels.

A Storm Trooper brought the armor and equipment found onboard of the ship. Vader walked around and noticed a Mandolorian helmet. He picked it up, and turned to a commander. He then said "We might have some use of this Mandolorian."


	2. Chapter 2

On Lothal it was quiet where the drop off was going to happen. The leader of the now dead insurgents Dex Prine was waiting impatiently. Dex wore Clone Armor, not including the helmet. His hair was shaved, he had brown eyes. A man from Corellia, he preferred using a Westar blaster rifle. He stood there, and looked at a fellow insurgent and asked "Any signs of them?"

"No sir, I think the Empire might've gotten them if not the empire an asteroid."

Dex, looked angered, he then said "Alright, get me the old Imperial radio, we'll tune in and hear if they mention anything about the 'Ghost'."

Dex listened intently for 30 minutes, he then heard something about a group of rebels heading towards Lothal being captured and being sent to a prison orbiting Ord Mantell. Dex looked at Imperial radio and then stood up.

"Men get the Z wings ready and the Corvette ready, were heading out to Ord Mantell soon."

Ord Mantell had a fairly large prison orbiting. Sabine and Hera were in a cell together. Zeb, Kanan, and Ezra where separated throughout the station. Storm Troopers were constantly checking on them. The space station was protected by several Star Destroyers.

The commander of the station had plans for interrogation. He was getting the droids ready. When all of a sudden an Officer walked up to him and said "Sir several unidentified ships. Ten fighters and two corvettes." The Commander turned around and said "Scramble fighters."

Five TIE fighters intercepted the Z-wings easily shooting them down. But the Corvettes took care of the TIE and then proceeded to bombard the station. The Stormtroopers onboard took to defensive positions.

Stormtroopers quickly took shots at the Corvettes. The Corvettes which were lightly armed couldn't stand a chance. The Corvettes quickly turned and entered hyperspace. The commander looked outside and then walked off to the command center.


	3. Chapter 3

The Imperial Fleet had hired a new group of Mandolorians, known only as the Mandolorian Praetors. They were ordered to try to crack Sabine into joining them, they all looked at each other and nodded.

The Prison was given orders to transfer Sabine to a different cell. Stormtroopers busted into her cell and grabbed her Hera looked in horror as they smacked Sabine on the head. Hera however could only stand there while Sabine was being dragged out.

Sabine was thrown into a cell, alone she looked up. Groaned in pain, while the door opened. She mumbled "I won't tell you anything you damned Imps." She heard no response, the door than slammed shut. Sabine weakly looked up, she saw three Mandolorians in black armor. She screamed for help, the three Mandolorians put her in the corner and grabbed her head and banged it on the table.

Sabine grimaced in pain, she then asked "What, do you want?" One of them responded "Your loyalty." Sabine looked up and then shouted "I'm never changing sides, I'm with the rebellion, they are my family. The Empire has hurt me way too much." Sabine was then jabbed by a shock stick. She yelped a bit and then looked at the Mandolorians and tried to attack them, she was quickly pushed down and kicked.

"Now you seem to be a bit unreasonable, why don't I make an offer. If you join us, your friends. We might let them live, if not we'll kill them, and we will torture you more. Does that sound good?"

Sabine quickly responded.

"Don't you dare, kill them. I will hurt you."

"I doubt it; you see we are armed. And we out number you. We won't kill you, we'll merely injury you. We can't let you die."

The Mandolorian grabbed Sabine's face and looked into it, he sighed and said "Everyone has a breaking point. We'll find yours. Give us time."

Sabine struggled, she then realized she had a shocker on her, she tried to get it off she was clawing at it. The commanding Mandolorian turned and looked at her and shocked her. Sabine screamed in pain, as the volts went through her, she hit the ground. Screaming as the volts went through her. Another Mandolorian brought in a ITO interrogator droid. The droid started tormenting her as well. Mandolorians stood there, some occasionally kicked her, Sabine screamed in horror.

The torturing continued for a few days, they gave Sabine 15 minute intervals to make sure she didn't die. Sabine looked up slowly and said "Please, I'll do anything just stop." The Mandolorians looked at her and said "Well, will you join us?" Sabine looked down sadly and then muttered "Yes I will join."


	4. Chapter 4

Sabine was in the barracks now, she looked at the armor she was given. She was allowed to customize it. She put a black star bird on it. She sighed and then put the helmet on. The first mission was near. They were to board a rebel vessel and to kill everyone on board.

The vessel was a transport, carrying supplies to the planet Dac, which was being enslaved by the empire. When Sabine arrived, she arrived alone only her. She then announced her arrival "This is Sabine Wren requesting immediate assistance I have escaped an imperial prison and everyone is wounded." The transport immediately responded "Sabine, we're glad to hear you are all right, we will be docking with you, please stand by."

Sabine sat there in her chair, she put her helmet on. She got her E-11 ready, and waited by the door. The door opened several medics walked in, they shouted "Sabine! Are you there? Are you alright?"

Sabine walked up behind them and shot them dead, she then walked onto the ship and found several wounded soldiers looking at her in terror. She looked away as she blasted them at point blank. As Sabine made her way to the bridge, she wept a little. Knowing she was forced to do this. She entered the bridge, and stared at the captain. She then shot him. She turned to the pilot and did the same. She then walked to the controls and entered hyperspace. She headed back to Ord Mantel.

Ezra and Kanan were in a cell. Ezra looked up and said "Kanan, I, I feel as if people are suffering. As if Sabine is being hurt." Kanan looked at Ezra and sighed and said "I can feel it too, but this time as if, Sabine is causing suffering. I also felt her suffer a few days back."

Sabine was at the space station over Ord Mantel. She sat down in the barracks and wept a little. She killed so many unarmed people. Yet she somewhat enjoyed it, she enjoyed making others suffer. She had a god awful lust for murder.


	5. Chapter 5

Sabine, sat down. She lay down and looked at her arsenal, and thought "They will never forgive me, I hate myself, I hate the empire, I hate this god awful war. I want to die." Sabine closed her eyes, and got ready. She walked towards the door when all of the sudden it locked its self. She looked around in anger, when all of a sudden alarms came on, and started shouting "Four prisoners have escaped they are on their way to the impoundment lot."

Ezra screamed to Kanan "We have to get Sabine! She's on the station! I know she is!" Kanan who was deflecting shots with his saber shouted "We'll have to come back. We can't rescue her right now. Hera has no idea where she is. Just get on the Ghost!"

Sabine managed to get through she ran to the hangar. She saw the Ghost getting ready to take off. She quickly threw a detonator at its engine.

Hera was punching in coordinates when an explosion shook the ship. Chopper who was in hiding started beeping madly, as the ship shook. Hera looked and said "Yeah well the Phantom is kind of fucked right now. We'll have to fix it when we get back to the rendezvous point."

The Ghost was hovering and powering up in the hangar. Sabine saw a chance, she turned on her jet pack and flew onto the Ghost. She was near Zeb's gun.

Zeb saw her and shouted "Good news I found Sabine!" Sabine was staring at Zeb, she walked towards his turret. Zeb then said "I think she wants in; Hera open the top hatch!" Hera was about to do that when all of a sudden Sabine started shooting at Zeb's turret.

"What in the bloody hell? Sabine is a turncoat!"

Hera heard this and responded quickly

"Why do you say that?"

"Well she sorta, shot at me. We need to get out before she breaks in."

Sabine rocketed off the ship as it started moving forward. She threw explosives onto it.

The Ghost quickly entered hyperspace, so did the explosives. The Ghost suddenly shook during its leap. It held as it approached the rendezvous.

Sabine sat there angered at her defeat, she stood up and turned around and then screamed and threw her helmet against a window. She was angered, they knew about her being a traitor.


End file.
